


Freeze

by Rivulet027



Series: Melt Series [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Melt. Jubilee convinces JeanPaul to go to the mall. He and Bobby end up spending the day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jean-Paul

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the X-men, its Marvel's toy box and I swear I'll put everyone away when I'm done. Neither do I own Harry Potter, Star Trek, Fast Times at Ridgemont High, the books China Mountain Zhang by Maureen McHugh or the New Frontier series by Peter David. The quote in the first chapter is from Alpha Flight 41 and the quote that will be in the third chapter is from Uncanny 319.I also don't own The Princess Bride, and I mean the William Goldman version as that's the only one I've read. Also I don't own Nightmare Before Christmas, Edward Sissorhands and I'm pretty sure Tim Burton owns himself, but if I'm wrong and he doesn't I'm not laying any claim to him. I also own nothing to do with Oscar the Grouch.The quote from Bobby's father is taken of course from Uncanny 319. The reference to Jean-Paul being called Mr. Spock is from The Secret Defenders 11 and the never growing up reference from Bobby about him and Hank was taken from The New Defenders 127.
> 
> A/N: There are some spoilers for Peter David's New Frointer series in regards to the character Slon.

Jean-Paul:

You were cold I childe myself as I walk away from Drake. Each step I take away from him I find myself more exasperated with my manner. I could've said yes. I could've possibly spent the day with him. I swear he's watching me walk away, which has to be wishful thinking, wishful thinking that I shouldn't be indulging in.

I know that there are more than the 'couple of us' going that Bobby mentioned. I know this day out is actually a field trip contrived by Jubilee to give the children a way to do some shopping before the summer semester ends and fall begins. Why Bobby took that to mean a day off is beyond me. I am not about to get roped into being a chaperon.

As I enter my room and catch sight of the stack of papers I've yet to grade I find myself once again wondering if I should have said yes. Students aside it would have been nice to spend the day with Bobby.

No, the less time I spend around him the better. If I spend more time around him it will be harder to kill this frustrating crush that I really should have already rid myself of. Perhaps I should leave Worthington in danger so he'll yell at me again, then I can think about wanting to beat him instead of wanting to kiss him. It's difficult, when he decided to make up for the meal he had stood me up for I kept catching myself finding more reasons to want him. I really just wanted to lean over the table and kiss him which is childish and stupid of me.

Frustrated I resist the urge to kick off my shoes and instead sit on my bed to take them off. My window's open and I can very faintly hear some of the kids outside. They're mostly good kids, mainly normal except for their genetic quirks. This thought leads me to replay the conversation that brought me here. Charles hinting that somebody was gay and could benefit from my being here. As far as I can see I'm the only one, except for Shan. Really my being here seems to have no point. If any of the children had a question about their sexuality they'd more then likely question Shan or Hank before they'd try to talk to me. I understand that Hank's not really gay, but not everyone, mainly the students, realize this, hence my being here has no real point. What will I do? I'll lecture, I'll grade papers, I'll discipline the few delinquent, mainly Julian Keller, one too many times, and maybe I'll earn some of their respect, perhaps I'll go on a few good missions with the X-men, but really what's the point? How long can a person go on feeling isolated until they lose it? I wonder if…my door swings open and Jubilee gives me this too perky smile as she jingles a pair of keys at me and says, "It's your lucky day. Grab your shoes; you get to drive the new van."

I give her one of my better scowls as I stand and move to my desk. As I begin to organize the papers I tell her that Bobby and I already had this conversation and that I already declined.

"Too bad. Need another chaperon. You're it."

"Find someone else."

"Can't. Shan and Dani took Shan's siblings out for the day. Hank's barricaded himself in his lab. All our couples, Scott and Jean, Alex and Annie, Warren and Paige, already have plans for the day. Emma's gone for the weekend, I think she's went to go see Sean. Wolvie told me don't even. Lorna's and Cain are both still on house arrest," she manages to say in one quick breath, impressive.

"Kurt," I suggest.

"He's giving fencing lessons to the kids that aren't going."

"Corsi?"

"He's helping Kurt. You're all I've got. Grab your shoes and let's go."

Nice to know I'm the last resort. "No, I have papers to grade."

"It's Saturday, you've got all weekend," she whines. I half tempted to find her some cheese then slam my door in her face. She probably wouldn't understand the humor behind that.

"I refused. I'm not going."

"Yes, you are," she tells me as she steps into my room uninvited and puts the keys to the van on my desk.

"No, I'm not," I tell her irritated as she's begins to look around my room.

"Yes."

"Non." I can't believe I'm having this childish argument.

The reasoning is simple really, out of respect for the old man. I still can't understand their friendship, they're an unlikely pair. Also I must admit she's mildly entertaining when she's trying to get her way…from someone other than me.

"Yes."

"Non."

"Oui," she sighs in an overly bored fashion while rolling her eyes.

"What?"

By now she's opened my dresser drawer and is staring into it absently. She looks up at my surprise, "What you think I don't know some French? Come on, how long have I know Gambit? Want to hear the German I've picked up off of Kurt? I know some Spanish and Russian too, ya wanna hear that?"

"No, that won't be necessary. Get out of my things. I'm not going to waste my morning having this ridiculous argument with you. I suggest you leave my room and find a way to fit all the children into whatever vehicles you and Bobby decide to take."

She sighs and looks at me in an irritated fashion as she puts her hands on her hips, as if that is going to change anything, "Scott said I have to have another chaperon or the whole trip is nixed."

"Then find Mr. Summers and tell him as the maker of this…"

"He's not here," she pouts as she goes up on her toes to get a better look into the drawer she's opened. She rocks back on her heels and whines, "Come on JP, play nice for once."

"It's Jean-Paul…"

"No fair! You let Wolvie call you Johnny!"

"I've known Logan for a considerably longer time then you," I tell her as I cross to the dresser and shut the drawer, "Now get out of my room."

"Ya know, this room could use some homey touches," she tells me before grinning obviously, "like things you could get at a mall."

Before she can protest I have her outside my room and the door slammed shut. I was more than patient with her, no one can fault me for that.

"Hey!" she protests when she realizes what I've done. Figuring ignoring her is for the best I continue going through my papers.

"That's was so unfair! Come on, you're being a jerk. Stop being impossible! I'm supposed to meet one of my friends for lunch!"

"Then cancel," I tell her loudly. There goes the ignoring her bit.

"Why don't you come downstairs and explain to the kids why they can't go on their field trip!"

Explain yourself, I want to tell her. It shouldn't have to be any of my concern if she didn't get enough chaperons. She and Bobby watching children run around the mall, who was crazy enough to approve of such a thing?

"I'm gonna blame it all on you. See how much the kids hate you then! They're already calling you Snape!"

I know.

I open the door and glare at her, "Aren't you the one who started calling me Mr. Hand?"

"Didn't stick, kids these days," she paused to wrinkle her nose, "Ewww, did that just come out of my mouth?"

I slam my door shut and tell her to leave.

"Jean-Paul, puh-lease? I'm begging here! Oh! Oh! I'll let you have Bobby for the entire day!"

I freeze and suddenly feel chilled. Does she know something and if so how? She can't, she has to be offering me Bobby simply because he's the only adult male going. It's insulting.

I continue to ignore her and try to go back to grading papers, but now I'm having trouble concentrating. After ranting for another moment or so she starts singing out of key, some song that sounds vaguely familiar, as though it's something I've heard on the radio before, but never paid attention to. She pauses to tell me, "And don't even think about rushing me down the hall, I'll find my way back here and sing all day. I think you'll really hate this next one, Jono did and you two both sorta have that angry at the world thing going on so why don't we try it? Actually Jono hated all my CD's, once I caught him trying to throw them away. He claimed they were driving him insane and that their 'mere presence' in the house was dragging the whole team down. Can you believe that? I mean you should have listened to what he liked, I mean it's no wonder he was depressed all the time. Have you ever lived in a basement? I don't think I could, but then you're not dark like Chamber. You've got that whole I like my preppy clothes thing going on, but anyways get prepared to hear me sing and it's off key only cause that's more annoying."

I drop my pen and glare at the door. Fine! Using my speed I swing the door open which she must have been leaning against because she falls backwards onto my feet. I glare down at her, "Shouldn't you have prepared for this trip beforehand, gotten enough chaperones and such?"

She grimaces and rubs her head, "Paige was suppose ta go, but Warren made plans and she was gonna bail on him, but I told her I had a backup plan."

"So employ your 'backup plan'."

"Um, Jean-Paul, you would be the backup plan."

"I see. Then this is why Robert asked…"

"Hey! Don't accuse me of usin' Bobby, he asked you all on his own. Kinda rude of you ta refuse huh?"

Weren't you trying to 'use' Bobby a short while ago?

"I wasn't rude."

She blinks as me a moment before rolling her eyes, "Ya know for someone so smart you can be kinda dense."

"Excuse-moi?"

She sits up, "Whatever. I'm not gonna spell it out for you, but I will say this; Bobby is very good at denial, so good that sometimes he doesn't even realize what he's in denial about."

She cannot be getting at what I think she's getting at. Her words are merely a ploy to get me to play chaperon. Still…

"I'm not going to get rid of you am I?"

" 'Fraid not."

"All I have to do is drive the van?"

"Yea, we might stop for food on the way back if they're good…"

"They won't be."

"Pessimist much?"

Ignoring her I grab the keys off the desk, put my shoes back on and close my window before shoving her out of my room and locking the door behind me. She makes a fuss, giving me a hug and telling me I'm the 'best'. I just want this day to end because I can already see it's going to be exceptionally long.

As we step outside there's this blonde girl I recognize, but don't have in any of my classes sitting on the steps looking forlornly at her two friends. The girl I remember, Sofia, she caused a small disturbance in my flight class on her first day. The boy, David, is enrolled in one of my classes. He's very studious, which is surprising as his powers allow him mimic the skills and knowledge of anyone around him. It appears that they are trying to convince her, the blonde girl, to actually go on the trip. If she gets to stay then so do I.

"Do you guys even remember what happened the last time you convince me to go out?" she's telling them.

"Come on Laurie, you can't let one bad experience keep you here for the rest of your life," Sofia tells her.

"Come on Laurie, shopping," David starts, "You like shopping."

The children are all milling in a group and surprisingly there are fewer of them then I'd anticipated. Bobby notices me and walks over giving me an odd half smile that I catch myself finding more fascinating then I should, "Change your mind?"

"Apparently this trip wasn't well planned and another chaperon was needed."

He frowns at this, "I thought Paige was coming."

"Apparently she was waylaid by Worthington."

"What? You sure?"

"Ask Jubilee."

He nods then frowns. I follow his gaze and it couldn't be. I grab Julian by the shoulder and turn him around, "What are you doing here?"

"I…ah, come on. I've been good lately."

I raise an eyebrow and scowl at him. He shuffles his feet in response and starts to look down when I tell him, "I fail to see how."

At which point Bobby calls Jubilee over. She frowns at us, "I'm trying to make sure they're all here. What?"

"Keller. Is he going? How did he qualify?"

She frowns at all three of us, "He shouldn't have."

"But I've been good," he whines, "I haven't have detention in weeks, well at least one week. Beside Josh qualified to go and he's not showing up. Shouldn't I at least get a chance at his spot?"

Bobby crosses his arms and I haven't seen him look this upset since he yelled at me over Worthington's orders, "After what you did…"

Jubilee puts a hand on his arm as she begins scowling at Julian, "Bobby don't. There aren't any 'spots'. Most of the kids aren't going because they're not comfortable with the idea of image inducers yet. Either that or they really wanted fencing with Kurt. Josh qualified on his own."

"But…"

She puts her hands on her hips as her scowl deepens, "No buts Julian. Go inside, if you're nice about it Kurt might let you join the fencing lesson."

He mutters to himself and kicks stones as he walks away. I have to admit I'm impressed, I wouldn't have thought she had it in her to look that authoritative.

Jubilee chews on her lower lip for a moment before looking up and calling out, "Hey David ya know where Josh is?"

"He hiding in our room. Come on Laurie this will be fun."

Jubilee hands Bobby a piece of paper and a pen, "Check everyone off for me, I'll go get Josh."

He shakes his head a bemused look on his face as he watches her go. Then he starts yelling at the kids trying to get them in order. I glance at the vehicles, figure out which one I have the keys for and get in. I'm not getting involved, he can handle this mess by himself.

A short while later I'm joined by Laurie who's looking rather nervous and immediately rolls down her window.

"Hi," she greet shyly before informing me as she gets into the front seat, "If I have to go I'm getting a good seat."

"Have you checked in?"

"Yeah, Miss Lee is supposed to give us some kinda rules speech before we leave, but Mr. Drake said I could find a seat."

Miss Lee and Mr. Drake? Who's brainwashed this poor child?

I tell her such and as she laughs I get the sudden urge to do the same. Odd.

Jubilee returns with Mr. Foley, Josh, and begins telling the children how the day is planned to run. Apparently they are responsible for they're own lunch. They must check in at 3 pm and then also when we leave at six, if it has been deemed that they were well behaved they'll get their dinner paid for. She ends her spiel by telling them that if they don't show up at three then dinner is automatically taken away. Some child is bound not to show up than be ostracized by their classmates. Also if they don't show up at six then she has no qualms about leaving them at the mall because she used to live in one herself. She gets her appropriate laughs and then the kids begin to pile into the vehicles.

Bobby is leaning near the front of the van he's supposed to drive talking with some of the students, we are obviously never going to leave. He glances at my vehicle a moment and his face settles into a concerned frown before he pushes off the vehicle and strides with what actually looks like purpose to Jubilee and starts talking to her adamantly.

She glances at the van I'm stuck with then back to him before striding over to me. I roll down the window.

"Let me guess, some vague dire circumstances have arised and I can go back to grading papers?"

"No way! Face it JP, you are cursed with having fun today."

"Yes, because sitting in the drive way packed into a vehicle with young adults is my idea of fun," I tell her sarcastically.

She smirks at me, "Well sometimes ya have to get your kicks where you find 'em,"

"We're actually gonna leave soon," she continues ignoring my irritation, "Hey, Laurie why don't you come ride with me?"

She smiles at her and Laurie turns from talking to her friends with a startled look. I suddenly feel startled, nervous and worried, which is needless to say odd.

"I-I, can't, but…"

I cut her off "Laurie's fine where she is, she's actually behaving herself and if I have to have a student in the front seat I'd prefer one that knows how to behave them self. So can we please be on our way?"

Jubilee smirks like I've gotten myself into something before chattering at me a moment and going to her vehicle.

"Thanks," Laurie tells me, "Her driving kinda scares me. I'd rather ride with you. You are a good driver, right?"

"Only when I'm not crashing into things," I tell her dryly.

I'm hit with this sudden wave a terror.

Through gritted teeth David tells her that I was joking and she begins to nervously laugh. The urge to do the same quickly dissipates as I feel a gust of wind from the back, Sofia's doing no doubt.

With suspicion I turn to the blond child, "What exactly is your power?"

Her eyes downcast she whispers that she can control people's emotions through pheromones, but mostly makes them feel what she's feeling. I suddenly hear Kara's childish laughter as she tells me be my boyfriend and that feeling of being paralyzed, unable to do anything. I thought I was over that situation, but I feel an unexpected wave of panic.

As I snap back into reality Laurie quietly asks from behind her hair if she should go ride with 'Miss Lee'. I tell her of course not.

I'm not about to let a prior experience affect my treatment of her. I won't back down simply because I'm uncomfortable with her powers.

That settled the children start gossiping again as Laurie pulls out a book and buries her nose into it. Sofia groans and asks her what she's stuck on now. She tilts her head to look over her seat, "China Mountain Zhang."

"What's it about?"

"Um," she frowns for a moment before answering, "I guess it's about a group of people who don't fit into their society and how they get through it. Mostly it's about this one guy, but it has some other people in it too. It's really good."

"Would I like it?" Sofia asks.

As Laurie tells her that she probably wouldn't and David agrees and I wonder if he's actually read it as we finally get on our way.

When we get to the mall, the children scatter and I have to wonder if this is safe. There aren't many of them, but all it takes is one of them getting into trouble to cause bad PR for the school. Jubilee watches them go with a self-satisfied grin before turning to Bobby, "See you at three?"

"Do I finally get to meet this friend of yours?"

She shrugs in a non-committal way and as she begins to walks off she stops suddenly and turns on us, "Hey could you two do me a huge, huge, favor?"

I tell her that it will depend on the favor while Bobby only agrees.

"Bobby would you make sure Jean-Paul has some sorta fun today, cause I promised him fun."

Bobby tilts his head at me and there's a very slight look of panic on his face that disappears quickly.

"And JP, would you please keep Bobby from causing any trouble?"

"Hey! Trouble making is your area. I happen…"

Jubilee snorts, "Popsicle, you're not fooling anybody. Is he fooling you Jean-Paul?"

I hate that nickname.

"Robert," I stress his name, "has the ability to get into trouble yes. However on this matter I…"

She snorts again, "Whatever. Be good, be careful…scratch that I don't think either of you know how to be good. Don't get caught."

That said she flips her sunglasses over her eyes and heads into the mall. We're left to blink at each other. I decide right then and there that I'm going to kill her. Me have to spend the entire day with Drake? It's not like I can just blow him off, either, I don't even want to. Spending the day with him…it'll only stress what I can't have. Jubilee is dead.

"Um so," Bobby starts, "Any ideas on how you want to spend today?"

Letting you know how much I want you and getting you to realize how you feel the same, or having you never realize that thought.

Its frustrating longing for someone you can't have. I wouldn't even wish it on Walter.

"I was hoping for a quiet day grading papers."

"Oh."

Yea, oh.

He frowns for a moment, biting his lower lip thoughtfully. I say nothing, simply lean against the van with my arms crossed feigning boredom. If he's going to spend the day trying to entertain me this could be worth not staying at the mansion.

Suddenly his face lights up before he smirks, "I've got the best idea."

How thrilling. I'm sure it will be more fun then standing here staring at each other. I ask him what his idea is and he only smirks at me before telling me to follow him. I have to admit I'm curious.

He takes me a store dubbed 'Curiosity Shoppe' which is basically an assortment of collectables: clocks, the walls are covered in posters, boxes of posters, boxes of comic books, action figures, old books, pins, stickers, specialty decks of cards. Bobby smirks at me as he looks around before asking if it'd bother me to sign something.

Sign something? Tell me I'm not in here somewhere.

I tell him I simply don't care.

He shrugs nonchalantly before beginning to thumb through a sale bin of posters.

"Jubes and I found it last time we were here," he tells me absently before finding what he's looking for. I'm in the sale bin for four dollars, how flattering.

Before I can respond a man walks out of a back room and asks if he can help us.

Bobby smiles, "Yea, actually you can. I've got a really good question. If he…"

He pauses to point at me, "...signs this would you hang it on the wall, possibly where that 'Magneto is right' poster is."

He looks skeptically at the poster and then at me before his eyes widen, you can practically see the dollar signs. Needless to say I sign the damn thing, at least it gets rid of that other poster, that in itself makes it worth it, except now were right back where we started.

"So um, any idea what you'd like to do next?" he asks as he uses his foot to scratch the back of his leg. He looks nervous, I wonder why as we walk out of the store.

"Simple, we're going to get something to eat."

"Food court? Sounds good to me."

"Hardly, we're going to find something decent."

"Um, food court food is decent, it's mall food."

"I don't eat 'fast food'. I'm thinking something more along the lines of a place were I can order something and a server will bring it to the table. Don't give me that look, I'm buying."

"Oh no. I'm not helpless guy here," Bobby crosses he arms as he stops walking and gives me a glare.

How do I get out of this?

"You already bought me dinner, it's only fair that I return the favor."

He relaxes but informs me, "JP, I'm sure you get this and all, but there's a big difference between me dragging to down to the dinning commons and a restaurant."

"It's also my money, which I have the right to spend where and on whomever I wish."

"Can't argue with that," he mutters before he agrees and I'm stuck figuring out where we're going to eat.

It's going to be an extremely long day.


	2. Bobby

Bobby:

That whole saying be careful what you wish for because you just might get it, yea, should have thought of that. I mean I did wanna spend the day with Jean-Paul, but I didn't think he'd say yes. It was totally unsurprising that he said no, it was almost a relief. I mean an entire day with him I'd probably self-combust, end up as a puddle on the mall floor. Basically I can't imagine not embarrassing myself and him thinking I'm stupid.

So imagine my surprise when he shows up to help drive the kids. I can't blame Jubes either, cause she can talk anyone into anything-it's practically another mutant power for her. No, this is all Worthington's fault. He's so so dead. I'm going to do worse then throw his cell in the nearest fountain when we get home.

"You can stop fidgeting now."

Leave it to Jean-Paul to manage to find a really fancy restaurant by the mall. I mean I feel underdressed here. I've got my whole normal looking going on, laidback: jeans and a T-shirt and everyone else well doesn't. Jean-Paul has no trouble fitting in cause he looks like he could pose for an ad or something. He's wearing blue jeans, a white shirt and a black sweater-his standard out of uniform look, and he looks great while I look like, I don't know, like a big kid or something. Not that I hate my look, usually I'm totally cool with it, its just I don't exactly feel comfortable here. We're chaperons on a trip to the mall, I was totally thinking food court. I'd be comfortable if we were at the food court.

"Thanks," I mutter sarcastically, "cause I was just waiting for your permission."

He arches an eyebrow and I must have watched one to many Star Trek's with Hank cause it does something for me, even though he has his hair covering his ears, and can I just say that it doesn't look right. JP looks funny without his ears, it's just not him.

Probably shouldn't upset the guy buying me dinner. I give him a grin, "Just a bit self-conscience."

"Because you're here with me?" he actually sounds pissed when he asks.

I stop looking out the window to study him. Doesn't he realize the whole world isn't against him?

"Um, no. Bit stuck up aren't you? Not everything is about you JP. Okay the poster thing totally about you."

Which was so cool. I hated that Magneto poster.

The pissed look is gone and trust me this is a good thing. I've been on the receiving end of his 'I'm going to beat the shit out of you look' and it's not reassuring.

He looks me over slowly and I try not to fidget, give him a kinda nervous grin, and he tells me I look good. Yea right, nice of him to humor me.

"Thanks," I mutter sarcastically as I tug on my shirt.

He steeples his hands, yep I've watch way too much Star Trek, no more Star Trek for me, "Robert, if there was a problem with your appearance have no doubt that I would have left you in your precious food court and come here alone."

Jerk. Part of me is starting to understand some of the rumors I've heard about him, the other part of me finds his attitude amusing. Scathing, but in a good way, there's definitely a bit of humor in the way he's almost smiling at me. I wonder what he'd look like with a real smile on his face.

"It's Bobby."

"Excuse me?"

"Robert, you called me Robert. No one calls me Robert, unless I'm in trouble or they're trying to be annoying."

"I believe I've heard Dr. McCoy use that name in reference to you before, to your face even and not in a condescending manner either."

"Hank's special."

"And I'm not?" he crosses his arms and sits back in his chair regarding me. There's something off about the way he's looking at me, like he might be insulted, but maybe not.

Um, great going Bobster.

"No, I um…I just. Hank's my best friend and I don't really kno…I didn't mean it as an insult."

The look on his face tells me he didn't take it as one and I can't help but laugh slightly. He was joking with me, JP was actually joking with me. Ha! The man does have a sense of humor buried under that whole angry at the world façade of his.

"So, it's Bobby okay?"

"Then you call me Jean-Paul."

I shrug before giving him a grin, "As you wish."

He doesn't get the reference and asks if I know what I want to eat. I have to admit that this is the other part of eating out with Jean-Paul that makes me nervous. If it was Hank, or Warren or even Scott, even most of the other X-men I'd have no problem ordering whatever, but the thing is I don't know JP (Jean-Paul he wants me to call him Jean-Paul), all that well. I mean I want to get to know him better, in lots of different ways and I really shouldn't let my mind wander like it is.

Ah, okay yea, getting to know Jean-Paul. I want to, I really do. Out of all the newer X-men he's the one I think will fit in best if he'd just take a moment to realize he could fit in, that he isn't the big freak he thinks he is.

What am I going to get to eat?

"Um," I shrug, "I'll just get whatever you're having."

Might as well try what he likes to eat. I hope he doesn't like anything disgusting, cause when I was younger I tried some of the stuff Warren pretended (I still maintain he was pretending) to like and some of it was gross.

This earns me another arched eyebrow look and he closes the menu to stare at me.

"Just less," I continue, "like half or a third of whatever kinda portion you're getting cause I've seen you eat."

"It's the high metabolism."

I shrug as nonchalantly as I can and tell him how I told Warren we should have an eating contest between him and Logan. I swear for a second that he almost smiles at that before telling me Logan would win.

"You sure?"

"I have table manners, so yes I'm sure he would hold his own."

"I don't know Jean-Paul, when you're hungry and you get going it's kinda intimidating."

The waitress comes over with our drinks, Pepsi for me, Ice Tea for him. He orders while I look out the window and try to think of something else we could do today that won't have us both bored. I try not to smile when the waitress tries to flirt with him. For some reason it gives me this stupid thrill knowing that he won't try to pick her up and ditch me in the process-hey I've had that happen before, actually I've probably done it to someone once or twice, I've done it to him actually. Okay, thrill's gone.

Trying not to feel guilty I try to think of what I know about him and realize that I know near to nothing. I find it scary that I know more about him from my road trip with Rogue then I do in spending time with him since he arrived at the mansion. Also anything Rogue mentioned on him would be dated, since it's been a long time ago since she absorbed him.

I've heard some rumors about Alpha Flight. The best way to start a conversation probably wouldn't be to say hey I heard this rumor about your sister and Multiple Man and is it true.

"Um," I started. Smooth Drake, really smooth. I catch his eye and give him what I think is my reassuring grin but I'm sure it has to be stressed because I really wish he'd be making effort towards a conversation, but I can see I'll be getting no help. Sink or swim time Bobby, I can practically hear my Father say.

"So um, is it true that you kissed Rogue?"

Okay, judging by the look on his face that probably wasn't the best place to start.

"She kissed me."

"So it's true? I thought maybe it was just one of those things she made up. Not that Rogue usually makes stuff up, but well you know."

"And when exactly did she tell you this?"

"On our road trip, we had a road trip."

He raises an eyebrow, doesn't even ask when.

I look down at my hands trying to decide if I should explain or not, "We were both going through some stuff…"

"Care to elaborate?"

"She'd absorbed…it's probably not something I should go into, her thing, and I...um Emma took over my body and managed to use my powers better then me. We were both trying to deal and she needed to get away from everyone and so we did."

"We're you a couple?"

"No," I tell him trying to keep the venom from my tone, "Why does everyone just assume that? Rogue's my friend, she was going through something and I wouldn't try to take advantage of a friend. You know it rea…"

He reaches across the table and grabs my shoulder in an effort to calm me, make me pause, "Bobby, calm down. I meant nothing by it. It was merely an assumption."

He draws his hand away and I find myself wondering when was the last time someone just reached out and touched me like that, as if it was no big thing. I feel so isolated lately, and I have to wonder if that's just the way things are or if it's self inflicted and my way of dealing with my second mutation.

"You may not believe it, but I don't go after everyone that just comes along. I can keep my hands to myself," I tell him.

"My past experience with you certainly indicates that."

Sarcasm is obviously his friend.

"She used her powers on me," I slump in my seat. I really don't want to think of what a fool I made of myself over Josette. All these years with telepaths and I let her influence me. I feel like an idiot.

He shrugs and the waitress comes back with soup, salad and breadsticks. I've decided I like this place, most place don't give you that much food before your meal. I don't really like the soup, too spicy, so I set about eating my salad.

I'm halfway through, he's already eaten his soup, I've talked him into eating mine and he's partway through his salad when he asks me about past relationships, since he only knows of Josette. I mention Opal and then bring up the Lorna thing and mention that I know he must know about that, the whole school was buzzing about the comments she made about me at her bachelorette party and he was there. He stops eating to stare at me, "You heard about that?"

"Rumors run rampant. You should hear some of the things the kids say about you."

"I can only imagine. What exactly have you heard?"

"Um, well they call you Snape. They think that you…"

"No, Lorna, what have you heard in regard to that?"

"Jean-Paul, s'cool. I've already confirmed it with Jubes. It was like pulling teeth, but she eventually caved and told me."

"Bobby…"

"Hey, like I said s'cool. We were kids, I was maybe a little older then Jubes is right now," I trail off I'm not sure what else to say and I feel shitty and it's my own fault for bringing it up.

"If it's any consolation I've heard it from a reliable source that you're a superior kisser compared to Alex."

He talked about what it was like to kiss me with Annie? Is that hope I feel?

"So you wanted to know about Alex that badly?"

I have to be sure.

There's this flash of disgust on his face and he admits, "He's good looking, but not my type."

Yes! There is hope.

He shrugs, "Annie and I were merely talking, and it came up. I hope that doesn't bother you."

And there goes my hope crashing to the ground.

"Why should it bother me?"

This gets me a half smile out of the corner of his mouth and trying not to admire it I ask about him. Why isn't he out there dating? Now would be a good time for that hope to come back.

"You're joking right? When would I have time? Not to mention I'd have to explain who I am exactly, if the person I met doesn't already know. If they do know they only want to date me because I'm a bit of a celebrity and they have some misconception that that will get them something. Beside if I did find someone to date, the old man would be as bad as Eugene and probably expect me to bring them to the mansion for everyone to met, which would simply be a disaster."

Um, wow, didn't realize Jean-Paul had the ability to babble. Not only that but I'm suddenly struck by the thought that if we were dating that this would be our second date.

"Old man? Eugene? Sorry, Jean-Paul you lost me there."

This gets me another half smile, "Logan and Puck respectively."

"So you brought some guy home to Alpha Flight?"

I swear he's almost pouting, "Heather and Eugene talked me into it. I'd been dating this guy for three months and they insisted on meeting him."

I wait for a moment before pushing, "And?"

"It was a disaster," he pauses to press his lips together and shaking his head, "He simply didn't know how to take them. He liked Heather, everyone likes Heather. He didn't respect Eugene, to his face he did, but after he said some rather insulting things. He said Walter was simply a nerd with Hulk-envy and why anyone would have that was beyond him. When I attempted to protest he proceeded to insult my sister. I never spoke to him again, he was lucky I didn't lose my temper."

"Oh, sorry. That's…."

"There's no need to apologize, the situation had nothing to do with you."

"Still, that's, do you get that a lot, people teasing Alpha?"

"Occasionally," he gives me a small smile, "You never have."

I give him a shrug and laughter, "I'm not one to talk, ever hear of the Champions?"

He looks decidedly blank on the subject so I elaborate, "Warren started it, so don't ever let him tease you, he's not one to talk. Him, me, Hercules and the Black Widow, and…well let's just say it was doomed from the start."

I have this small moment where I remember saying something similar to Sam. He doesn't comment and the food arrives. Fettuccine Alfredo, nice. He does that spoon with the fork thing, that lets you roll your noodles around the fork, and I tell him he'll be broke of it before long. Then I have to explain that Warren doesn't do it anymore, unless he's eating out, Hank and I managed to break him of it. He tells me it'll never happen.

"We'll see," I smirk before mimicking how he's eating, like I want to look like an idiot in the middle of a restaurant. He comments on that and I tell him that the whole not eating noodles the fancy way will happen when we all have diner at the mansion. He's said he's experience enough of that with Alpha and we couldn't drag him to such a thing.

"Much like we couldn't drag you to the mall?"

He makes some grumbling comment on that and we eat. We make conversation and I end up talking him into splitting dessert with me, apparently his metabolism isn't good with a lot of sugar. So I get something rich in chocolate, he inists on chocolate, and let him have a few bites, he actually only has two. All in all it was good. I could definitely do the eating out thing with him again, if he gives me the chance to actually dress up first.

We head back to the mall and diner actually took so long we only have an hour and a half to kill. We stop in the bookstore for him, and he ends up buying a newspaper while I glance at the magazines. As we're walking out he pauses to look at the back of my shirt, "Bobby, what exactly is a Pumpkin King?"

I'm wearing my Nightmare Before Christmas shirt. It's got Jack on the front over a gravestone and on the back it says: That's right…I am the Pumpkin King.

"It's Jack."

"Jack?" he asks dryly.

"Yea, Jack," I tell him pointing to the front of my shirt.

He gives the skeleton on my front a slight frown, "That's Jack?"

"Ahhh yea. Don't tell me you never seen Nightmare Before Christmas."

"I don't watch cartoons." Wanna start? I know some really good ones.

"It's not a cartoon! Come on, it's a Tim Burton movie."

This seems to have him more confused. Great, what Tim Burton movie might he have seen?

"You know like Edward Sissorhands?"

He nods his understanding, "Then it's dark also?"

"I guess. It's hard to explain, but it's really good. I have it, we could watch it when we get home. We could make a night of it, with popcorn and pop and I've know where they keep Harry Potter stashed, you could finally figure out just what the kids are calling you."

This gets me my first real smile; I have to try hard not to melt. Jean-Paul should always smile, wow. He tells me that sounds like a good idea and yep I'm back to having hope.

I drag him into the store where I bought the shirt. It's sorta a punk/goth clothing store; Chamber would probably fit right in. We on the other hand kinda don't, but it doesn't really matter because everyone working there is nice. Too nice actually, the guy who greets us gives Jean-Paul a once over and then hits on me. Me, of all people! I freeze, no not ice-up, I just can't move and before I can stand there and fish mouth looking like an idiot Jean-Paul has grabbed my elbow and is pulling me down an aisle.

"Why exactly did we come in here?" he asks, giving the guy a glare.

I look away when I get winked at, couldn't he have hit on Jean-Paul? No, no, cause then I woulda been jealous and wouldn't of know how to react and, wait why is Jean-Paul still glaring at that guy and why does he still have his hand on my arm?

"Um, we're in the mall Jean-Paul, wandering into stores and looking around is what you do," I tell him carefully pulling my arm away, even though I don't really want to. Feel's nice to have someone get a bit possessive over me, "You okay?"

"Oui," he tells me before turning away as if nothing just happened and he really just wants to look at what's behind him. Which he quickly realizes is the lingerie section and takes a step back, in a 'I really don't want to be looking at this' sorta way, so it's my turn to grab him by the elbow and lead him over to the clearance section.

"I want to leave," he tells me.

"We just got here."

"The music is hurting my ears." The music is kinda loud.

I give him a yeah right look.

"It is," he insists, "I have really sensitive ears."

"Fine, let me buy these," I tell him as I finally get past the clearance section and find the incense I came in here for, they drive Logan nuts, its fun.

We leave and end up in the video store nearby where we kill time comparing different movies we've both seen till its three and we go to the food court to meet Jubes. I better get to meet this friend of her's, she promised, and it'll give me someone to focus on beside Jean-Paul as I'm beginning to find I just naturally want to pay attention to him and I'm not sure how he'd like that if it lasts all day.

It's only three; we're here till at least six.

It's going to be an extremely long day.


	3. Jean-Paul and Bobby

Jean-Paul:

I'm beginning to suspect I can have what I want where Bobby is concerned. Small things over the course of the day have led me to believe that my declaration to Annie that he's straight may have been misguided and this is not simply wishful thinking on my part.

"Can I ask you something?" he asks as we find a seat in an overcrowded, overly loud, area of the mall, his precious food court.

"You just did."

His response to my statement is to smile, most people I point that out to simply give me a dirty look. This is one of the reasons I find him so fascinating, he looks at things differently, usually more positively than most people, me included.

"Why do you put up with Keller? Cause honestly I couldn't."

He would ask something difficult. Should I give him honesty or something he would expect? Honestly would be easiest.

"I suspect in some rather odd turn of events Julian reminds me of myself at that age," I tell him.

Except for the boy being straight, thankfully I'm not.

Bobby's response is to give me a small laugh, "You were that bad?"

"I was worse."

His smile is tinged with laughter and disbelief.

"Believe me Bobby, I was far worse. I practically threw tantrums. I was horribly prejudiced."

"You?" he asks still grinning looking unconvinced as he absently reaches across the table and takes my hand. In an odd turn of events, my mind blanks. This doesn't happen to me, this never happens to me. My mind doesn't spin from a simple touch and leave me ready to stutter an ineloquent reply. Obviously he doesn't know me well or he wouldn't be asking that question.

"Yes, haven't you heard?"

"Rumors are sometimes only rumors," he teases as he presses something onto the back of my hand and releases me. I loathe the lack of contact, but pull my hand back to myself to regard the sticker he's pressed against the back of my hand. A white sticker with red lettering that reads 'Fabrique au Canada' over a maple leaf than 'Made in Canada' underneath.

"Keller is nothing. After all I'm not the one who takes care of the children on Saturday mornings when the younger ones insist on waking at an obscene hour," I change topics as I pull the sticker off and absently place it inside my wallet.

If Bobby notices he says nothing. He merely reacts to my comment, "You're comparing a kid that bratty to me doing Saturday morning cartoons?"

"It would appear I'm doing that, yes."

He shakes his head, "It's too easy. I just set out the number of bowls I'll need, leave the cereal on the counter. Usually each kid wants the same thing every morning, well unless you pour them all out the night before, than each of the kids'll want something different. After that I just crash on the couch and the first one down there wakes me up, I turn on their cartoons and make sure they get breakfast. Then I just doze on the couch or watch cartoons with them till they're done. It's probably the easiest job there is."

Someone obviously forgot to tell him that the last time he left on a mission they stuck Paige with that duty and the Rec Room ended up a disaster area.

I raise an eyebrow, "It's hardly nothing, and you manage to keep all the younger children in line."

"You just have to keep up with the gossip, know who to make sit on separate sides of the room."

I see. He can keep the job, I wouldn't want it. They couldn't increase my pay enough to make me do that job. I'm about to tell him such when Jubilee arrives with a flourish squealing, "Guess what?"

Bobby rolls his eyes, "What?"

His attention than diverts as the girl who was trailing behind Jubilee steps up to the table shaking her head. She's a small tiny thing, taller than Eugene yet shorter then Logan. Thin too. It wouldn't hurt her to eat something. Goth too by the look of the skirt and shirt combination, though it's obvious Jubilee's done her hair.

Bobby grins at her, "Hello, person who I've heard so much about, but don't know."

Jubilee squeals out an, "Oh! Bobby this is Corrie, Corrie this is Bobby and this is…"

"Is Slon," she interrupts softly tilting her head to regard me.

Slon?

Jubilee looks confused and Bobby starts laughing. Her attention diverts from to me to him. She smiles, "You've read it?"

"Follow the series."

She drops into a chair beside him and they start babbling excitedly at each other, apparently it has something to do with Star Trek. Jubilee and I exchange an exasperated look.

The word mine floats through my head as they lean in and continue chatting. A wave of jealousy hits me. I need to calm, I have no claim over Robert. Still there is this frustration as they've both seemed to forgotten the other two of us sitting across the table.

Jubilee's face mirrors my frustration, "Hey! Stop!"

They pause to look at her.

"JP and I don't translate geek so ya two need to two slow down. Who's Slon?"

"Vulcan," Corrie answers. That I can at least understand. I've been referred to as 'Mr. Spock' to my face, yet how does she know? My ears are hidden behind my hair. Possibly Jubilee's inability to keep her mouth shut?

"The best kind," Bobby elaborates with a laugh, "It freaked me out when he started hitting on Burgy."

This comment starts their conversation anew and I glance at Jubilee wondering just how much she's told this friend of hers about where she goes to school. How much does this child know? Is she a mutant too?

Jubilee is silent, more silent than I'm use to seeing her, as she regards Corrie and Bobby still lost in their conversation. Oddly enough she manages to pout without looking ridicules before turning to me and saying, "Guess what?"

"Not interested, perhaps if you got Robert's attention you could gush your little heart out."

She sticks her tongue out at me. How mature.

Corrie glances at her and laughs brightly, "Why don't you say cause you been tryin' for at least a week now?"

Bobby grins, "What?"

Jubilee bounces in her chair, "I got Terry's phone number?"

"Terry," Bobby mummers thinking it over, "Oh that guy from…wait with the earrings and the…wait, what was he doing today?"

"Door greeter mostly."

There's a flash of worry on Bobby's face before he says slowly, "Don't take this the wrong way, but when Jean-Paul and I went there earlier…"

Jubliee's eyes have widen and she starts giggling, "Don't tell me you're guy he hit on earlier?"

Corrie smiles behind her hand, "He thought you two…"

"He's bi," Jubilee interrupts, "and he thought it'd be fun to mess with you."

"It wasn't funny," I cut her off.

She smirks at me before saying very slowly directing it at me, "He's a mild level empath."

Then she's smiling at Bobby, "Anyway I finally got his phone number, so cool."

"And with that I have to go," Corrie frowns looking at her watch before point to her hair and asking, "Would you help me with this?"

"Why don't you leave it?" Jubilee blinks at her in an innocent manner, if that's even possible.

"Jessi'll kill me. You know she doesn't like me hanging out with you. She'll bitch."

"Hate to break it to you, but your girlfriend's a bitch."

I was getting jealous over a lesbian? My day just can't get any better.

Corrie frowns as she begins to attempt to undo the elaborate yet stylish mess Jubliee has made of her hair as she defends herself, "My girlfriend is not a bitch. If you'd make an attempt to get along with her you'd…"

She lets out a frustrated noise as she hits a snag and Jubliee takes pity one her apologizing as she helps the girl let her hair down. After promising Jubilee a phone call the young girl heads out the door. Bobby watches her for a moment before turning to Jubilee and asking what her powers are.

"Powers?" Jubilee asks blankly.

"Um, yea, what does she do?"

Jubilee frowns, "She doesn't have any, but her girlfriend has these really off color eyes like amber. If she wasn't such a bitch I'd think it was cool."

"Why isn't she at Xavier's?"

"She wears contacts, blends. Bobby Jessi's like twenty-four I don't think going to school with us is what she has in mind."

"Oh."

The children slowly straggle into the food court in small groups to check in and remarkably they all show up. Jubliee's threat must have worked and after the last adolescent makes their appearance she tells us we'll be doing diner. Terrific.

She also decides to spend the rest of the day with Bobby and me which at first I find slightly annoying. I want to have time alone with him to see if my suspicions are correct, and I think having her along will hinder me.

It actually does the opposite.

She keeps giving me these well place looks and adding comments to his in a way that is telling me without simply coming out and saying it to see that I can have Bobby and to just go for it already. It's odd and by the time we get the children to the restaurant for diner I'm frustrated with the entire situation and have made up my mind to say something to Bobby.

Dinner is slow, too slow, and as there are only three of us chaperoning we have to sit scattered among the children, who are eagerly gossiping about their day, so I don't get an opportunity to speak to him until Jubilee asks us to get the cars as she does a finial head count.

The moment we're in the parking lot moving towards the car Bobby stops and turns to me. He steps in close, reaches up and pushes the hair away from my ears.

"That's been annoying me all day," he explains as he steps away slowly then heads towards the cars.

I follow him with my eyes a moment before joining him at the van I was driving. As I unlock it he opens the passenger door and pulls out Laurie's book running his hands over it as he tells me he's read it and asks whose it is.

"Laurie, I believe."

He smiles, "Do you know what she did?"

"No, but I'm sure you're about to tell me."

He grins in response before telling me, "She pointed out to Shan that we didn't have any copies of the book you wrote in the library."

"Is that why she came and talked with me about getting some?"

He shrugs, "I think she was planning it before Laurie said anything."

"Hmm," I respond before touching the book in his hand, "What about this, is it any good?"

"It's alright. It takes place in some sorta alternate reality where there aren't mutants and the world is run by China."

I would be interested why?

He continues, "The main character is this guy whose been genetically altered so he can pass as Chinese, but then his boss wants him to start dating his daughter and things get out of control, he ends up having to leave his job and go to…"

"Why doesn't he just marry the daughter?"

"Well he's gay."

"I see," I say even though I'm barely paying attention. I take a step in and remove the book from his hands, tossing it on the nearby car seat. I pull him closer by his hips and he doesn't say anything, doesn't utter a protest.

His eyes meet mine, than travel down to my lips before they drift upwards again to meet my eyes. He steps in so that there is no space between us and we're pressed against each other. His eyes are half closed.

I wrap on arm around his waist and move the other up to his face as I move in slowly. Every part of me is screaming to move in fast, to kiss him hard, but I go slowly, much, much slower than I want to.

He licks his lips just slightly and his eyes drift down to my lips again as his arms wrap around me.

His eyes meet mine, our lips are almost touching when he draws in a sharp breath and his eyes go wide.

"Kids," he whispers at me harshly.

What?

"Kids," he reminds us both as he pushes me away and backs into the door. He side steps away from the doors his eyes never leaving my face. They're still wide in disbelief at my boldness, or shock that he almost reciprocated my coming onto him, I can't tell which. I don't even get to speak his name before the kids are piling out of the restaurant and into the cars and then we're driving back.

The entire drive all I can think is how I can't believe how wrong I've been. Me, have a chance with Bobby? Him, be something other than straight? Me, actually get what I want for a change? Me, not be alone? Am I delusional? I must be delusional.

As soon as we get back to the school the children pile out. I give Jubilee the keys to the van as she steps out of her own. Bobby's still sitting in his.

"You okay?" she frowns at me.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I snap. I don't want to play twenty questions with her, best to cut it off before she starts.

She shrugs and I leave not giving Bobby a second glance. I'll speak with him latter, at the moment I don't want to even look at him. I don't want to think about my mistake.

I'm halfway up the path to the mansion when hands go around me from behind.

Someone's jumped on my back and before I can react I'm surrounded by the smell that is Nightcrawler's teleportation and we're several feet from the path I was on in the woods. My half attempt to react to his grabbing me before he teleported us has us falling to the ground. I don't know why he's grabbed me, but we struggle for a moment before he pins me. I should have used my speed.

He grins down at me in mock shock before announcing to me that I'm not Logan.

"Such an easy mistake," I tell him with a sneer, I'm in a dreadful mood, "because there's absolutely no height difference."

"No," he tells me still grinning, "it appears I've captured Oscar the Grouch instead."

"Kurt, let me up!"

If possible his grin widens, "I don't think that's wise."

"Aren't you supposed to be watching children?"

"Nope! That's Corsi's job. Besides Scott and Jean came home early and I was more than happy to hand them over to them."

"You're so generous."

"I like to think so, besides they were mostly worn out anyway. Can't understand why, fencing is supposed to invigorate you!" His grin if possible widens.

"Perhaps you forgot to put that on the bulletin board."

"That could be it!"

He's still grinning and I'm still pinned.

"Am I going to be allowed up or should I just push you aside?"

He smirks as he raises his eyebrows suggestively, "There are so many ways I could take that."

The flirt!

What a perfect day, now the 'priest' is hitting on me.

"Elf, just what are ya doin' to Johnny?"

"Convincing him to join us!"

So he had reason to pin me and try to get my attention. At least someone in this place thinks ahead.

I tilt my head towards Logan's voice and find him leaning against a nearby tree smirking at us.

"Long day?" he asks.

"You could say that."

"Then unwind. Loser buys the beer for the next round. Don't take it lightly I don't let many people join me and the Elf," he informs me before he steps back disappearing or somehow blending in with his environment.

"I've already got the beer for this round cooling. So we drink after Logan has caught us. Try and keep up!" Kurt smirks before teleporting away.

I get to my feet glancing towards the path I can see slightly at the end of the tree line as I make a half attempt at dusting myself off. If they think I'm going to just join…I might as well.

Bobby:

My head feels like it's spinning, no churning, as we pull in and park the cars. I can still feel his hands on me and how close we were standing.

He leaves quickly.

He nearly kissed me. Jean-Paul almost kissed me and I stopped him. I'm an idiot! What was I thinking? I almost got what I wanted and I pushed him away? Why? I feel so stupid, but the thing about that moment was that when he leaned in I suddenly heard my Father's voice in my head 'is it too much to ask that you bring home a normal girl?' and I panicked.

Also there were kids about to come out of the restaurant and pile into the car and…and…

maybe I should go after him, try and explain. Maybe I can get a second chance. No, that's stupid!

'Hey, sorry I didn't kiss you, but I suddenly heard my Father's voice in my head.'

It just sounds so wrong.

Jubilee taps on my window and I jump startled, "You gonna leave or sit in this garage all day?"

I get out of the car and hand over my keys as I attempt a half-hearted joke. She doesn't buy it. She crosses her arms and scowls at me, "Just go after him already!"

I know what she means, but she really can't mean that I should go after Jean-Paul can she?

"What?" I ask blankly.

She growls slightly before ranting, "I went into his room and started going through his things! I did my best 'I'm a cute teenager humor me' routine and I maneuver it so you two'll spend the day together! Don't tell me all that was for nothing! Don't tell me you two are that blind!"

Oh shit!

Play it cool, just play it cool.

"Um, Jubilee, what are you going on about?"

Play innocent, my minds screaming. Am I that blatant? Is he? Does he really….could he really, really, want me? Of course he does, he came onto me.

I'm stunned, my minds doing the blank thing.

Jubilee throws her hands up in frustration and as she starts to leave she goes into a rant about how adults never seeing what's in front of their faces.

"Hey! I'm not an adult! I protest that!" I yell after her after I've regained the ability to think.

"You sure about that?" she yells back.

"Hank and I promised Warren we'd never grow up!" I declare.

Except that we have, or he has. I have this sudden urge to go see Hank, it's been way too long since we just hung out.

Jubilee sighs and gives me a 'whatever' before hurrying off. I'm left alone in the garage. I look around and sigh to myself before running a hand through my hair. I debate with myself. Should I go after Jean-Paul and apologize, see if he wants to give that kiss thing a second try? Or should I not?

I open the door in time to catch the sight of Kurt pouncing on him from behind and bamfing them both away. I have to fight down a wave of jealousy. What am I think? That's Kurt, the 'I-wanted-to-be-a-priest-guy-so-bad-I-got-tricked-into-thinking-I-was-one' so there's no reason to get jealous.

I slam the door to the garage shut and slide to the floor.

I hug my knees thinking.

There was a moment in the video store where he dropped his attitude and we just enjoyed one another's company as we compared movies. We laughed as we talked. Then Jubilee tagged along and he was cold again.

Who am I trying to fool?

If I'd gone after him I'd probably have lost my nerve.

Why would he be attracted to someone who's turning into a gigantic block of ice?

Wouldn't he reject me as soon as he found out?

I'm never going to melt…but then neither will he.

All I'm going to do is freeze.

We're both just going to freeze.


End file.
